Incubus
by LovelyLovett
Summary: Sweeney Todd is, in fact, a demon barber. Well, an Incubus barber, to be exact...


"Oh, Mrs. Lovett."

Sweeney stood at the edge of the bed, his dark silhouette towering over the baker who tensed under her blankets. He was nothing more than a shadow, a black cloud of smoke that hovered above the bed.

"You have been one naughty girl."

His voice filled the room, flooding her ears from every direction.

"Have I?"

"You know you have."

His presence made her shiver, and in a split second, he assumed his physical form. He hovered directly above the baker, only inches from her face. He was tall and lean, with black hair that blended with the dark room, and a small smirk so sinister it ushered a small whimper from Mrs. Lovett's mouth.

"You've been thinking of me."

"How could I not?"

"There I was, peacefully resting up in my shop, when I sensed your desperation, felt your energy pulsing. Have you forgotten that I can hear your thoughts? That I _see_ all the filthy things you dream of?"

"No sir." A small smile played on her lips as she recalled her earlier little daydream. She had pictured him beneath her, allowing her to ride him as long as she desired. She pictured him taking her from the side, wrapping his long slender arms around her in a sensual embrace.

"You disgust me."

The baker couldn't help but scoff at this comment. _He_ was the incubus, not her. She wasn't the one whose very core being demanded sexual, carnal desire night after night. He was the whore, not her.

At the sound of her scoff, Sweeney grabbed at the baker, flinging her across the room. As soon as her body hit the opposite wall, he was against her once again, pinning her to the surface.

"You know," He chuckled. "I don't think I've ever shown you my true form. Would you like a peak of what's inside this little mortal coil?"

Mrs. Lovett quickly shook her head and watched in horror as the man before her morphed into a hideous creature like nothing she'd seen before. The hands pinning her to the wall turned to elongated claws, his snarl revealed razor sharp teeth, and his very flesh turned to an inky black.

But just as quickly as it had started, he rapidly snapped back to his mortal form and raised an eyebrow at the baker's terrified expression.

"Do you know why I present myself to you like this?"

Gulping, she shook her head.

"I could take on any form and yet I choose to look like this because it's what _you_ want. This is your vision of the ideal male specimen. I've been watching you for ages, doll, I know you better than you know yourself. I am the embodiment of every dark twisted fantasy you've ever had; every erotic thought in the back of your head. It's for you, Nellie, it's all for you."

As soon as the last sound left his mouth, her lips were on his. She craned her neck and closed her eyes, desperately losing herself in the kiss and feeling her heart skip a beat when she felt his teeth bite down on her lower lip before the metallic taste of blood stung her tongue.

"Now go lay down, pet," He ordered, releasing his grip and pushing her back towards the bed. "Oh, and get rid of those pesky clothes while you're at it."

He stood with his arms crossed as he watched the petite woman stumble towards the bed and quickly strip out of her clothes. She didn't dare look up at him until she was lying prone on the bed. In less than a second, he was back on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head.

"Ah ah ah," He mumbled when he felt her struggling against him. "I thought you would've known better than that by now."

"It's just…my wrists are still sore from last night," She sighed.

"Would you rather me break them?" He growled, only tightening his grip on her wrists and smirking as she let out a small whine.

"No."

Sweeney smirked and reluctantly let go before moving down her body. His touch was feather light, teasing her just enough to leave her wanting more. She let out a small whimper as he let his fingers dance over her hips before running over her inner thighs.

"You're so…receptive to me. Unlike any human I've been with," He observed with a chuckle as she desperately spread her legs as wide as they would go and stared at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah?" A small smile played on her lips.

"So sensitive…so needy," He teased, brushing one finger between her legs and then holding it up for her to see as it glistened in the moonlight.

He took his time simply playing with her- scraping his nails down her side or rubbing soothing circles into her skin before she was practically squirming beneath him.

"What's the matter, pet?"

"You know what," she pouted.

"You know the drill. Tell me what you need."

"Please, Sweeney. Please fuck me."

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head.

"Music to my ears."

He leaned down and gave her a warm, open-mouthed kiss, smiling against her lips when he felt her desperately pressing her lips to his and moaning as his tongue explored her mouth.

"Do you know why I come to you every night, Mrs. Lovett?"

"Because…because I need you…"

"True. But that's beside the point. You know it's only once every eternity that a creature of my sort finds a mortal so perfectly fit to them. I could feel your essence from miles away- you, my dear, are so painfully lustful and submissive that I simply cannot stay away."

He let his lips trail down her neck to her chest, gently kissing the top of her breasts before taking a nipple into his mouth and running his tongue along it just how he knew she liked.

"And now you've grown addicted to me," He breathed.

She let out a breathy laugh, causing him to arch a brow.

"It's true," He gently slipped a hand between her legs, separating her folds. Instinctively, the baker bucked her hips, causing the demon to smirk triumphantly. "See?"

Nellie let out a small moan and let her head loll to the side.

"Are you ready for my cock, doll? Or shall I tease you a bit more?"

The baker bit her lip and gave a slight shrug.

"Oh, what a delicious thought," Sweeney interjected after reading her thoughts. "Say it out loud, pet."

"I want you to um…touch my clit. Please."

"Hah!" He let out a bark of laughter, shaking his head. "So needy."

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" The baker whined, gently raising her hips off the bed towards his hand.

"You're getting too arrogant, my pet," He sighed, allowing her to buck her hips against his hand for a moment.

After growing rather bored of this, he dug his fingers into the side of her hip and forced her back into the mattress. Without warning he shoved two fingers inside of her, smirking when he heard her sharp gasp followed by a ragged moan. He let her adjust for a moment, slowly curling his fingers upwards. But after a moment, he began to move them at a superhuman speed, causing the baker to cry out in ecstacy. His other hand worked her clit, running quick and nimble circles over her aching bundle of nerves. She was undone in a matter of minutes, and let out a lout scream as her whole body convulsed and shuddered. She sprung up from the mattress and sat up, grabbing the demon's hand and attempting to pull it away.

"God, Sweeney…s-stop! Please, stop," She pleaded as the mind-numbing pleasure became too much.

She let out a whimper once he finally pulled away, and slowly laid back in bed.

"Was that what you wanted, pet?" He asked after a moment.

Before she had time to answer, he stuck his long slender fingers in her mouth, letting out a low groan once he felt her warm tongue licking him clean.

"Are you ready now?" He asked, dragging his fingers out of her mouth and wiping the wetness off down her neck and breasts.

"Yes," She whispered, staring up at his dark silhouette in awe.

She held her breath as she felt his weight on the bed, feeling her whole body tremble as the head of his cock teased her entrance. In one smooth motion, he slid into her, letting out a guttural moan. Placing one hand on either side of her head, he slowly ground his hips.

"So tight," His voice was nearly hoarse as he found a slow rhythm.

Mrs. Lovett let out a small hum of contentment as he found a steady pace. Everything he did- every breath that hit her neck, every snap of his hips against hers, every ragged moan, only drove her further to the brink of immeasurable pleasure. Before she could register his movements, his hand was around her neck, squeezing hard enough to hurt, but not completely prevent her from breathing.

"You filthy little whore, you love this, don't you?" He growled.

She could only nod, staring up into his piercing eyes as she felt her face turning red.

"Say it!" He released his grip only to yank on her hair until her face was only inches from him.

"Yes," She breathed.

"Yes, what?" He dug his nails into her scalp.

"Fuck! Yes, I love it! I love it when you fuck me."

"That's right, doll. You _crave_ domination. You find freedom in submission. You were born to submit to me, you petty, lustful little pet!"

Throwing her back down, the barber lowered his head and bit at her neck as his rhythm increased.

"Ah…God, yes!" The baker cried, wrapping her legs around his hips and scratching at his back.

She let out a scream when she felt Sweeney's teeth piercing her skin.

"Don't you dare say his name. Do you hear me?!" He bellowed in her ear before pulling back once again and roughly capturing her jaw between two fingers.

"You're to scream my name, not his. Mine."

"Oh yes, yes, Sweeney!"

Her nails dug into his back as her core began to tighten once again. He felt _so good_ inside her, and as she thrashed and screamed, she resisted the urge to shut her eyes and stared at the demon above him.

His face was grimaced with pleasure, and just before the final few snaps of his hips, his eyes flickered to an inky black. It was something Mrs. Lovett had noticed before, but it never failed to both fascinate and, if possible, turn her on even more. His seed was scalding hot, nearly burning her insides. He stayed inside of her for a moment, relishing the feeling for one final moment before pulling out and sitting at the foot of the bed.

There was a minute of silence, filled with nothing but the sound of harsh breathing and ruffled sheets as the baker climbed beneath the covers. She stared at Sweeney with a warm smile, holding a hand out to him to beckon him closer.

"You could stay…" She knew he never would, and yet every night she hoped for a surprise.

Moving forward, Sweeney took her hand and pressed a small kiss against her knuckles.

"See you tomorrow night…Nellie."

Smirking, Mrs. Lovett gave a small nod in response.

"I look forward to it."


End file.
